When it's time to cry
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: Minerva McGonagall donne une impression de calme, de maturité... était-ce toujours ainsi? Et sa jeunesse? *réponse à Ladonna, LEMON!! Matures seulement!*
1. Default Chapter

Titre : when it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : là je peux dire NC-17, en masse… surtout pour du sexxx expliqué en termes assez crû! Possibilité de violence et de jurons aussi.

Mot de l'auteur :

Ben valà… une autre fic.

C'est pas une surprise? Ha…

Bref, voici une fic qui répond à une des idées de Ladonna (je dirai pas laquelle, vous verrez ;)) et comme je suis motivée à mort (paske une de mes ennemies a écrit une disserte meilleure que la mienne) cette fic risque d'être choquante. Enfin, plus que "why are you so cruel" mais elle reste hétéro cette fois. 

En tout cas, je n'ai aucune idée la longueur de cette fic, ni même la tournure qu'elle va prendre… je sais même pas si je vais m'en tanner ou non… donc si vous aimez, encouragez-moi! Ah et je n'ai aucune idée de la couleur des yeux du perso principal, donc je les ai mis vert. Mais si quelqu'un le sait, qu'il me le dise ;)! Aussi, j'ai peut-être un peu joué sur l'apparence juvénile de Albus (parce que j'ai aucune idée de comment il était plus jeune), mais bon… si ça dérange quelqu'un, dites-le moi… pour le temps, aucune idée :p!

Disclaimer : l'univers et la plupart des persos are made by JK Rowling… l'idée générale est de Ladonna, et y'a bien quelques persos qui sont à moi dans tout ce bardas!

****

Je rappelle que c'est NC-17!!!!

When it's time to cry

Chapitre un

Longuement elle soupira.

Elle entrouvit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit était un plafond baigné dans la lumière du soleil. Déjà le matin…

Elle étira ses longues jambes fines en dehors de l'abri confortable des draps blanc et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, ne se préoccupant même pas de cacher sa poitrine dénudée sur lequel un motif tribal en forme de croix entrelacée de filaments de sang était tatoué. Une de ses grandes fiertés bien sûr, si on comptait également ses yeux vert envoûtants et ses lèvres qui donnait le goût d'être embrassé.

Réprimant un baillement, elle se leva, faisant tomber le drap qui recouvrait son intimité jusqu'à date, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets. Elle entra dans la douche où un jeune homme musculé se trouvait déjà.

"-Déjà levé..?"

"-Tu sais que je suis matinal… et pas toi, Mi."

"-Rien à foutre. Tu me laisses la place? Je veux me laver pour retourner à ma salle."

Le jeune homme eut l'air peiné. Il la saisit, plaquant ses mains sur les fesses de la "Mi" en question et l'entraina dans l'espace restreint de la douche, refermant la porte.

"-Tu es sûre que tu veux partir, Minerva?"

"-Hey!! Lâche-moi, on avait dit une nuit et d'ailleurs tu m'as pas payée!"

"-Woah du calme beauté! Je t'en donne le double si tu restes."

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants et sourit cruellement. Minerva plaqua ses reins contre ceux du sorcier et l'embrassa passionnément.

"-J'accepte… si tu mènes la danse."

Lentement il passa sa main le long du dos de la jeune fille, se baissant au rythme de la descente. Il licha consciencieusement le nombril de Minerva, et remonta pour embrasser à petites doses le sein droit de sa partenaire. Elle émit un gémissement et enfouit sa main dans la chevelure brune du sorcier. C'était si bon… il remonta et le retourna dos au mur de céramique. 

Il prit les jambes de Minerva dans ses bras et elle les noua autour de sa taille, avec la force de son partenaire comme seul soutien. L'eau chaude rendait les deux jeunes gens fous, fous de désir et de passion. Délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il pénétra en elle, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Décidément il était son client préféré, celui qui la traitait toujours bien. Doucement, il commença à se mouvoir, lentement, puis de plus en plus rapide.

Elle arquait le dos de plaisir. C'était bon, trop bon! Elle criait à présent, et lui aussi. Puis vint le moment où il se libéra en elle, heureusement protégée par un sort anti-conception. Deux secondes plus tard, elle râlait, en plein orgasme.

Elle se laissa glisser au fond de la douche, le jeune homme s'installant à ses cotés. Un moment passa.

"-… tu vois, t'as bien fait de rester…"

"-… j'te déteste…"

Il éclata de rire.

Après s'être fait payé, Minerva McGonagall sortit discrètement de la salle des préfets, un sourire sur les lèvres. Régulièrement elle acceptait de coucher avec des jeunes hommes préférant ne pas s'impliquer dans des relations contre de l'argent. Mais ce n'était pas de la prostitution, loin de là. Elle prenait plaisir à ce jeu qu'elle savait dangereux, mais incroyablement excitant.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas ça qui allait la faire regretter le moindre moment de sa vie. Après tout, elle avait déjà fait pire, mais c'était du passé. Heureusement.

Après avoir revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, elle descendit à la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, elle, une des filles les plus délurées de son année. Rapidement elle avait fait en sorte que son nom, Minerva Mcgonagall, soit dans toutes les bouches. Loin de s'en vanter, elle se servait de cet avantage dans plusieurs situations.

"-Eh! Mi!" fit une jeune fille plutôt jolie, avec ses cheveux noirs coulant sur son dos.

"-Anya… salut! C'était bien, hier, avec cet hongrois?"

Elle vit avec plaisir les joues d'Anya rougir sous les souvenirs sûrement (elle n'en doutait pas) très explicites.

"-Ouais, très bien. Mais ce n'est pas le temps de parler de ça! Tu as entendu la rumeur des Serpentards??"

"-Bien sûr! Il faudra penser… leur donner un petit goût de la défaite au contrôle de métamorphose…"

"-Bonne idée!"

Minerva était la meilleure en métamorphose, ce qui faisait rager les serpentards qui se vantaient d'être l'élite dans cette matière. Constamment, elle s'amusait à les ridiculiser dans ce cours. Elle piocha dans un des plats devant elle et commença à manger, son regard vert dirigé vers la table des professeurs, où il y avait une chaise vide.

"-'nya, tu sais pourquoi y'a une place de vide, là-bas?" demanda-t-elle sans bouger son regard.

"-Tu ne savais pas? … Bien sûr que non. Les préfets-en-chef sont passés hier soir avant le couvre-feu et ils ont dit que le prof de la magie avait quitté son boulot sans rien dire. C'est bizarre tu trouves pas?"

"-Hum… ouais. Ils ont dit quand on aura un nouveau prof?"

"-Dès ce matin, qu'ils ont dit. En passant, le préfet de gryff' veut te voir aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il veut savoir pourquoi tu as découché hier soir…"

Loin de se serrer comme il aurait dû être, le cœur de McGonagall explosait d'impatience. Ces petites "réunions" avec le préfet étaient des plus amusantes, lui essayant de la comprendre alors qu'elle faisait exprès de l'embrouiller. C'était un moment des plus sublimes pour elle. Alors qu'elle pensait à sa dernière rencontre, le directeur se leva et demanda le silence, ce qu'ils firent tous.

"-Bien! Chers étudiants, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi votre professeur de magie n'est pas là…" fit-il en lançant un regard lourd de reproche à Minerva dont le sourire était malicieux "c'est personnel, mais il me fait plaisir d'annoncer que les cours seront continués, grâce à votre nouveau professeur que voici…."

Il leva une main vers la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand en laissant passer un jeune homme, peut-être 25 ans selon ses traits de visage. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir assez… seyant (qu'elle put en dire lorsqu'il passa devant elle) et d'une chemise en soie noir aux manches courtes. Chose assez étrange, ses cheveux étaient blancs, presque argentés, et retenus par un élastique, puisque sa chevelure devait descendre.. au moins au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient bleus, rajoutant à son allure quelque chose de magique. 

Il en était hypnotisant. D'ailleurs, elle vit que la plupart des filles (toutes maisons confondues) avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, regards auquel il répondit avec un sourire charmeur.

Le directeur toussota fortement pour ravoir l'attention.

"-voici, disai-je, votre nouveau professeur de magie : Albus Dumbledore…"

fin du chapitre un

When it's time to cry

Mot de l'auteur :

Okk… on ne me tue pas, on ne me torture pas, merci…

Mais vous pouvez me laisser votre avis, ça coûte rien…

Et en plus c'est profitable, des reviews = la suite!!


	2. on fait connaissance

Titre : When it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo (encore moi!)

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : NC-17, on retourne dans le passé

Mot de l'auteur:

Deuxième chapitre… écrit pendant les cours. Une chance que les maths sont si plates, sinon vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre si vite!! … ha? Ça aurait pas dérangé? -_-!!

Reviews :

****

Gally : marrante? C'est pas tellement comme ça que j'aurais appellé ma fic… lol! Tant mieux si tu la trouves marrante ;)!!

****

Majandra : juste l'idée de voir McGonagall se tortiller en habits sexy (à son âge présent) me fait rire à en pleurer… j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

****

Reyiel : vii voici la suite!! Merci de ton commentaire!!

****

Mae : ça il faut remercier Ladonna pour son idée, elle a vraiment eu une bonne idée!!

****

Isam000: merci de ton commentaire ;)!

****

Miss-padfoot : bah je préfère prévenir que guérir… je tiens pas à avoir des crétins comme quelqu'un que je ne nommerai pas (de toute façon tout le monde le connaît) sur le dos parce que ô mon dieu j'ai osé décrire l'acte sexuel!! Lol! 

When it's time to cry

Chapitre deux

Ce matin, c'était le premier cours avec Albus Dumbledore, ce professeur si intriguant. En se levant (en retard), Minerva se demandait quelle attitude elle devait prendre avec lui. D'ordinaire elle se contentait d'être soit arrogante, soit simplement ironique… mais l'homme avait ce petit quelque chose (N/A pub pub!! :p!) d'autoritaire dans ses gestes, dans son attitude.

Rien à voir avec l'imbécile qui leur enseignait auparavant.

Elle ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'un changement bénéfique ou non. Enfin, pour elle bien entendu! Les autres l'importaient peu, sauf Anya, naturellement. C'était la seule personne qui avait réussi à percer sa carapace, pourtant dure comme le fer.

Peu importe, elle se leva, se doucha tranquillement et, après s'être habillée, sortit de son dortoir pour rejoindre le cours de magie directement, sans manger. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, alors elle pouvait se passer d'un repas de temps à autre.

Minerva entra dans le grand local et fut stupéfaite : toutes les anciennes décorations moches de l'ancien professeur avaient été changées pour des tapisseries aux motifs plaisants, avec des chandeliers un peu partout qui diffusaient une lumière chaude, agréable. Les bureaux étaient disposés en courbe, comme dans un amphithéatre moldu. Et sur chaque couple de bureau (ils étaient deux par deux), il y avait un contenant de jus de citrouille, ensorcelé pour qu'il reste frais toute la journée, ainsi que deux verres.

Elle n'avait jamais vu cela, et ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle alla s'asseoir à coté d'Anya au fond de la classe. Les deux amies n'eurent le temps que d'échanger un bref 'salut' que la porte s'ouvrait en douceur, laissant passer Dumbledore. Souriant, il se rendit à son bureau, sa robe de sorcier noire avec un dragon argenté brodé sur son épaule gauche froufroutant derrière lui.

"-Bonjour, bonjour, chers élèves! Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, mais vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous le voudrez, c'est comme si nous étions en famille ici… (N/A c'est ce que dit ma prof de maths…) Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les sorts de dissimulation, mais auparavant je ferai l'appel…histoire de mieux vous connaître!!"

Il prit la feuille et commença à nommer certains noms.

"-Ernie Trombley…. Ah vous voilà! Ingrid Willis… bien!" il regarda plus attentivement sa feuille, fronçant les sourcils. " Miss Minerva McGonagall? C'est écossais, n'est-ce pas?"

Minerva étudia soigneusement le visage calme et souriant du professeur Dumbledore, à la recherche d'un signe de supériorité. Quand elle n'en trouva aucun, elle se permit de lui répondre avec une voix égale : "c'est exact… professeur."

"-Ha-ah! Je le savais. J'ai souvent été en écosse pour des recherches. Quel pays mystérieux, vous ne trouvez pas?"

"-Bien sûr que je trouve l'écosse étrange, mais je crois être ici pour apprendre la _magie_" fit-elle d'une voix agacée. "et jusqu'à date, la seule magie dont nous avons parlé est celle de l'ennui… particulièrement pour moi, je le crains."

'rahhhh quand est-ce que je vais perdre cette fichue habitude de les pousser à bout??' pensa-t-elle. Le silence qui avait suivi n'était sûrement pas de bon augure, et elle se prépara à se faire engueuler puis expulser du cours. Mais ce fut un rire sincère qu'elle entendit, et elle regarda Albus.

"-Vous êtes bien à la hauteur de ce qu'on m'avait dit, mademoiselle McGonagall!"

"-Heureuse de constater que j'ai une réputation qui sort du corps étudiant, professeur," répondit-elle calmement, sans hausser la voix. "détrompez-moi si je ne m'égare, mais il me semblerait qu'après les paroles que j'ai dite, votre réaction était plutôt… étrange."

"-Eh bien… il est vrai que je suis pour le moins bavard, et que mes bavardages n'ont pas leur place dans cette classe… d'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, nous allons commencer dès maintenant!… ho, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas fini la liste de noms…"

Il finit de nommer tout le monde et pria les élèves de prendre leur manuel, ce qui déclencha plusieurs soupirs fatigués.

Quand elle sortit du local, le cerveau de Minerva travaillait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas pu agir comme d'habitude en la présence d'Albus Dumbledore, mais au moins, elle comprenait pourquoi. En fait, c'était tout simple : tout en faisant des petites blagues et en ayant l'air un peu bouffon, il gagnait la confiance et le respect de ses élèves, même elle. De plus, à l'aide de remarques bien placées, il leur apprenait les sorts assez facilement, elle devait l'avouer.

"-Mi', attends-moi!" fit Anya, empêtrée dans tous ses livres et parchemins.

"-Bon dieu, Anya, tu devrais t'acheter un sac… je te jure, tu vas finir par être en retard à force de trimbaler toutes ces choses…"

"-Hum.. je sais, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement les sacs à dos… ou même à bandoulière."

"-Et pourquoi donc? " répondit Minerva, amusée.

"-Parce que le regard des gars seraient attirés par la tonne de livres, pas par moi!" elle pouffa de rire. "au fait, tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Albus…"

"-Moi?? Pas du tout!! Pourquoi tu dis cela??"

"-Parce que c'est bien le premier cours de magie que je te vois écouter… presque avec passion. Sa voix te captive-t-elle tant que ça??"

Minerva rougit sous 'l'accusation', mais ne donna pas la satisfaction à son amie de voir son visage gêné.

"-Pas du tout, j'observais seulement sa capacité à être tellement… bizarre, étrange. Tu ne trouves pas?"

"-Je le trouve assez sympathique moi! Avec sa manie d'offrir un biscuit à tous ceux qui font une mine basse…"

"-Mouais… je continue à penser qu'il cache quelque chose…"

"-Allez, n'y pense plus, on va à la salle commune se griller des guimauves? "

Minerva sourit à cette idée. Elle et son amie avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'utiliser le feu de leur salle commune pour se faire des guimauves carbonisés, comme elle les aimait. Bien entendu, cela exaspérait le préfet, mais franchement, pourquoi s'en feraient-elles avec lui? Un 'nerd' pareil…

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire que les deux filles montèrent en haut, piquèrent la sucrerie avec deux baguettes de fer et les plongèrent dans le feu…

Une fois dans son lit, Minerva ne put s'empêcher de revoir dans sa tête les yeux bleus perçants de ce fameux Albus Dumbledore… comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées! Mais ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Qu'il aie toute la gentillesse du monde envers elle, jamais elle n'avait mené la vie facile à un de ses profs, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer!

Elle se fit donc la promesse de le détester, aussi sympathique qu'il soit.

When it's time to cry

Fin du chapitre deux

Mot de l'auteur :

Ok, je sais que mes fics prennent du temps à venir, mais j'ai beaucoup de soucis en ce moment... examens à repasser, grosse dispute avec mon (ex)meilleur ami, et en plus j'ai été malade -_- donc encouragez-moi pleaze!! Ça me fait plaisir!!


	3. Minerva agit

Titre : When it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo (encore moi!)

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : NC-17, on retourne dans le passé

Mot de l'auteur :

Huu… je sais que cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Harry Potter, mais j'avais aucune inspiration! Le blanc total! Mais bon…

****

Reviews :

Mae : viii moi aussi j'adore mon Dumbledore! Et je crois que tu vas l'aimer dans les prochains chapitres également!

Thys : ^^ merci beaucoup pour ton compliment!

Jsam : à moins que ce ne soit le contraire? J'en ai aucune idée moi-même -_-!

Nono : c'est la réponse à un défi de Ladonna… seulement ma fic n'est pas faite pour rire, mais tant mieux si tu as ri, j'en suis contente.

Mama : bah je crois que lire des fics différentes de celles de d'habitudes aident à forger un avis objectif sur chacun des personnages ^^.

Sandrine ou miss padfoot :p : bah il servait de transition surtout! Merci du review!

Noa Dark : Merciiii :D! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Math : bah vii je la continue ^^!

Merci pour les reviews, on lâche pas!! :p!

When it's time to cry

Chapitre trois

Le lendemain fut comme la veille.

Albus Dumbledore était un homme simple, sans prétention aucune. Même en cherchant bien comme il faut, Minerva avait trouvé aucun défaut chez son nouveau professeur.

Ça la mélangeait. 

Dans toutes les matières, chaque professeur avait au moins un point faible, comme le professeur de potions, qui ne supportait pas qu'on fasse des allusions à sa calvitie. Ou bien comme Miss Grivelert, la prof de botanique, qui était bien trop lunatique pour son propre bien! À se demander pourquoi elle travaille encore avec tous ces animaux dangereux!

Mais chez Albus, rien. Pas même un chouilla d'énervement quand, de mauvais poil, elle avait fait poussé une corne énorme en plein milieu de son front. Il s'était contenté de l'effacer d'un mouvement de baguette. C'était si… énervant! 

Mais bref, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais affronté de cas terribles. Elle avait déjà un plan. Un plan qui montrerait à cet Albus qui dominait la situation!

En se levant cette journée-là, à peine une heure plus tôt qu'à son habitude, elle mit silencieusement ses habits et quitta la salle commune Griffondor pour aller fureter dans le coin du cours de potions. Elle y entra comme si les lieux lui appartenaient.

"-Mademoiselle McGonagall?? Que faites-vous ici!!" hurla presque le professeur.

"-Tout d'abord, bonjour Mr. Hybert. Ensuite, je suis ici pour avoir quelques ingrédients. Vous n'allez pas me les refuser, n'est-ce pas?" fit-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

"-Bien sûr que je vais vous les refuser! Vous vous croyez où? Dans un comptoir libre-service?"

"-… mais si vous ne voulez pas me les donner gratuitement… on peut s'arranger, vous ne croyez pas?"

Rapidement, elle s'assit sur les cuisses du chauve de sorte que ses deux jambes étaient des deux cotés. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas dégager de là, le visage de son professeur n'étant pas.. la plus belle chose au monde, disons. Hybert déglutit et posa ses mains tremblantes sur la taille de Minerva, sa figure couverte de sueur dégoutante. Sa respiration était devenue haletante, et il jetait des coups d'oeils fréquemment en direction de la blouse entrouverte de la jeune sorcière. 'Quel vieux cochon!' pensa-t-elle, et elle n'avait pas tort.

"-Vous allez me laisser me servir, n'est-ce pas professeur?" murmura-t-elle à son oreille, mordillant le lobe.

"-Ou-oui… mais avant…"

Il posa une main hésitante sur la poitrine de Minerva, qui se cambra vers l'arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir (simulé, bien sûr! Sa main était lourde, tremblante.). Le vieux professeur approcha pour l'embrasser mais elle se recula et se releva.

"-Alors, je peux prendre ce que je veux?" fit Minerva d'une voix froide, autoritaire.

L'homme fit oui de la tête et elle ouvrit en grand les portes de l'armoire pour en prendre quelques flacons. Puis, Minerva referma sa blouse et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant un pauvre Mr. Hybert pris avec une érection flagadesque.

'comme si j'allais faire quoi que ce soit avec lui…'

Une fois revenue dans son dortoir, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et referma les rideaux tout autour. Elle prit un mini-chaudron et le plaça devant elle. Une chance que sa potion ne nécessitait aucun chauffage! Minerva mélangea quelques liquides, rajouta une sorte de poudre qui se dissout vite dans la potion maintenant rendue d'un vert nauséeux.

"-Berk, réellement dégueulasse!" fit-elle. 

Malgré son envie de vomir, elle remplit deux petites fioles du liquide, fit un 'reducto' dessus et les glissa dans sa poche. Elle ne pouvait attendre!

Lorsque Anya écarta les rideaux de son lit baldaquin, elle finissait d'ajuster sa cravate aux couleurs rouges et oranges, couleurs chaudes en ce temps froid.

"-Déjà levée Minerva?? Tu m'étonnes!!" fit Anya.

"-j'ai toujours été une personne surprenante… allez viens, je meurs de faim!"

"-Moi aussi…"

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'installer à leur table dans la Grande Salle, piochant dans les plats devant elles. Elle conversèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore rejoigne la table des professeurs, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier rouge vin. À ce moment-là, le regard de Minerva se fit dur.

"-Mi, qu'as-tu prévu encore?? Je te vois venir, quand tu as ce regard…."

Minerva s'interrogea. Anya aimait bien le nouveau professeur, elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire… elle nia et répondit qu'elle fixait l'air pitoyable de Mr. Hybert.

Lorsqu'il fut le temps d'aller en cours, Minerva s'assura d'avoir encore les fioles et sourit discrètement, ne voyant pas le coup d'œil qu'Albus y lançait.

Mot de l'auteur :

Haaa je vais voir ma Clem après les examens!! Tout le monde s'en fout? Pas grave!! Chuis conteeente!!!

Pour la fic, j'espère que ça vous a plu…


	4. Relents du passé

Titre : When it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo (encore moi!)

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : NC-17, on retourne dans le passé

Mot de l'auteur:

Valà… ça m'aura pris du temps écrire ça! (non, en fait, l'idée m'est venue à minuit hier soir, mais fallait l'écrire quand même….) M'enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

****

Review_s_ :

Lunenoire : heuuu…. *n'avait pas pensé à cette question* elle a vieilli? *sifflote en regardant ailleurs*

Ccilia Johnson : c'est bien suffisant ^^ merci!

Mika.Chan : merci beaucoup ^^ je suis contente que tu aies aimé!

Sophie et Nono : no problem, valà la suite lol! 

Wynzar : moi aussi j'adore mon Dumbledore! Si je trouve un scan, je vous le dessine et vous le montre comment je le vois ^^!

Hedwige : je suis une réalisatrice de rêves moi ^^! 

Mae : je crois que la suite peut te surprendre ^^ en tout cas on en apprend plus sur Minerva.

Chapitre quatre

Relents du passé

Elle s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil, affalée, ses longues jambes dépliées devant elle. Minerva ne pouvait contenir un sourire qui se montra bien vite sur ses lèvres rouges.

"-Miiii… dis-moi ce que tu prépares… je n'aime pas te voir sourire comme ça!"

"-Tu verras ma petite Anya… en attendant pose ton arrière-train sur cette chaise que tu puisses admirer le spectacle!"

Son amie s'installa presque à regrets, les sourcils froncés. Anya appréciait assez Dumbledore, elle aurait voulu que Minerva ne lui jousse pas de tours… mais apparemment c'était trop tard pour cela.

Le sorcier aux longs cheveux blancs entra précipitamment dans la pièce, transportant une longue pile de livres qu'il déposa sur son bureau. Il salua les élèves, les pria de venir se chercher un livre et commenca tout de suite la théorie sur un sort fort compliqué. 

A la fin du cours, Albus leur permit de fermer leurs livres cinq minutes avant la cloche. Heureusement, car tout le monde commençait à avoir une migraine à force d'essayer de comprendre. Se levant, il se dirigea vers Minerva qui se rembrunit.

"-Mademoiselle McGonagall? J'ai eu des nouvelles de votre père." Il put la voir se crisper. 

"-Oui et alors?"

"-Il m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre."

Il lui remit la lettre et, appréhensive, elle commença à l'ouvrir, mais lorsqu'elle allait pour sortir le papier, il rajouta : "J'ai appris qu'il était toujours auror… il doit pourtant commencer à être vieux pour cela, non?"

"-Vous… vous connaissez mon père?" elle se mit à trembler.

"-J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à maintes fois. Je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé cependant. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne vous traitait guère bien…."

Il avait voulu la mettre en confiance mais à la vue de son regard colérique, il sut qu'il avait dit une gaffe…

Minerva se leva brusquement de sa chaise, le visage déformé par la colère. À ses cotés, Anya semblait horrifiée. La brunette saisit vivement sa baguette et la pointa vers Albus.

"-Vieux fou!! Vous ne comprenez pas!! Vous n'avez jamais compris et vous ne comprendrez jamais!!! Mais vous saurez que peu importe ce que vous dites, ne vous avisez plus jamais de dire des choses pareilles!! PLUS JAMAIS!!"

"-Minerva… calmez-vous voyons…" il tenta de lui prendre gentiment le bras mais elle se dégagea.

"-TAISEZ-VOUS!! Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi de.. de mon passé?? Vous… ne savez rien de moi…rien du tout…"

Aussi rapidement que sa colère était venue, elle se calma et se laissa tomber au sol, les yeux plein d'eau. Elle avait conscience du regard des autres posés sur elle, donc elle décida de sortir de cette pièce le plus rapidement possible, sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Elle ne pensa pas à prendre ses affaires, ni même à essuyer les larmes qu'elle peinait à retenir. Puis Minerva courut jusqu'aux toilettes des filles afin de s'enfermer dans un cabinet et de pleurer tout son saoûl.

*flash-back*

"-Tais-toi!"

--

"-T'es rien qu'une salope, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours… alors retourne sur le trottoir!"

--

"-FERMES-LÀ!!"

--

"-Il ne t'aime pas Minerva… t'es trop conne pour que quelqu'un t'aime… tu devrais aller te suicider tout de suite…"

--

"-Il m'a payé grassement, alors tu vas faire tout ce qu'il te dit, sale petite putain!"

*fin des flash-back*

La porte de son cabinet s'ouvrit lentement et une silhouette noire se montra. Elle reconnut tout de suite la robe à travers son regard embrouillé de larmes. Albus Dumbledore. Comme elle se sentait misérable, les yeux rougis, devant cet homme à la si fière allure… elle devait faire pitié comme ça.

Contrairement à ce que Minerva s'attendait, il ne lui fit aucune remontrance, mais lui prit doucement la main pour la relever. Ensuite, il la serra contre lui. Réconfort. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui en avait pas donné. Elle avait presque oublié la douce chaleur qui se répendait dans son cœur alors qu'elle fermait délicatement les yeux. 

Aucune larme ne coula.

Aucun sanglot n'éclata.

Juste une sensation de bien-être.

Elle pouvait sentir le velours de la robe du sorcier contre sa peau.

Elle pouvait percevoir les mots rassurants qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

Le moment dura quelques minutes, mais parut très long pour Minerva. À regrets, elle s'éloigna. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi proche des heures durant, mais c'était quand même son professeur! Il lui fit un doux sourire, lui adressa un signe de la tête et se retourna, s'en allant d'un pas lent.

Minerva le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut de sa vue. Prenant un air décidé, elle se dirigea vers la cuvette la plus proche, vida les deux fioles dedans et tira la chasse. 

Première depuis son arrivée à Poudlard : elle allait donner une chance à un professeur.

Mot de l'auteur :

Alors? Des commentaires? J'espère que c'est un chapitre bien! Sinon dites-le moi, je changerai les trucs pas bien…


	5. solitude

Titre : When it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo (encore moi!)

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : beuh, c'est pas NC-17 pour ce chapitre, mais c'est quand même dans le passé.

Mot de l'auteur :

*o*!! Miracle!! L'INSPIRATION REVIENT!!

Reviews : 

Tyla : mais non elle est juste perturbée… pourquoi? Vous le saurez dans ce chapitre ;) ou peut-être le prochain.. mais prochainement.

Lavande : Merci beaucoup je suis flattée ^^!

Mag : merci beaucoup ^^ un de mes rêves est de devenir écrivaine.

Hedwige : bah bien sûr que ton review il est encourageant! J'adore recevoir de longues reviews ^^! Bon commençons par le début… Je suis d'accord que McGonagall est plutôt étrange comme ceci mais pourquoi pas? Je doute que Sirius fut toujours l'homme qu'il est à présent après Azkaban… ce qui prouve que les gens peuvent changer. Les flash-back? En gros, papa de Mi pas gentil, elle traumatisée :p! lol! Chuuut ne dis rien pour Albus! :p! *sifflote en regardant ailleurs* Haaaa mais nan elle s'est pas assagie, elle a décidé de le laisser un peu tranquille… celui-là *sourire sadique*. Merci beaucoup pour ton long review! :D!

ccilia johnson : errrr… il y a erreur sur la personne, je suis une fille moi :p! Mais c'est pas grave, ça se peut les erreurs ;)! Merci de ta review :D!

Wynzar : nan nan je comprends ^^ moi aussi il se peut que des fois je m'entiche d'un perso :p! Merci de la review!

Lunenoire : elle est peut-être sadique de nature… :p! Mais j'essayerai promis!

Mika.Chan : bah c'est ce que je dis, soit elle a trop vieilli soit elle est sadique de nature… mais bon ^^;;;!

Nono : "la qualité avant la quantité" telle est ma devise :p! 

Ankou : merci de ton review, j'adore aussi ma Minerva ^^!

When it's time to cry

Chapitre cinq

Rien à gauche…

Rien à droite…

Minerva se permit alors de sortir de la classe vide.

Depuis que l'école *toute entière* avait appris qu'elle avait décidé de laisser sa chance au nouveau professeur, ses compagnons de Gryffondor ne la lâchaient plus. Moqueries, ironie, mais surtout insultes (de la part de Serpentard -naturellement) lui étaient adressés. Elle n'en pouvait plus, donc elle se cachait des autres, même d'Anya sa meilleure amie.

D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué que cette dernière ne la cherchait pas beaucoup. Cela l'attristait, mais elle se fit force de faire comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. C'était mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde. Comme ça, personne n'aurait ce poids sur les épaules.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, guettant le moindre bruit de pas proche. Elle soupira : c'était plutôt difficile de toujours éviter les autres, mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix, c'était ça ou être bombardée de questions. Et les questions, elle avait assez donné dans sa vie.

"-Vous agissez comme une voleuse, vous savez."

Minerva sursauta et se retourna. Ce n'était qu'Albus Dumbledore, heureusement. Il lui souriait gentiment, un livre ouvert entre les mains. Il avait tendance à lire en marchant, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs problèmes dans les escaliers.

"-Je ne me considère pas comme tel, Professeur. J'essaie simplement d'obtenir un peu de solitude," fit-elle d'une voix un peu sèche. Elle avait peut-être abandonné ses tours, mais pas son caractère assez revêche.

"-Ce n'est pas en plein couloir que vous trouverez. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup mieux m'enfermer en plein cabinet de toilette pour pouvoir être seul et lire à mon aise. Il y a tant d'étudiants ici -ne le prenez pas mal!"

"-Et si quelqu'un venait à devoir aller aux toilettes?" elle souria légèrement.

"-Il n'aura qu'à se retenir! Chacun ses endroits personnels! Passez une bonne journée miss McGonagall."

"-Heu… nous avons cours ensemble plus tard aujourd'hui…"

Il s'immobilisa quelques instants avant d'aquiescer de la tête et de continuer son chemin, zigzaguant légèrement dans le corridor, plongé dans sa lecture.

C'était réellement un cinglé, mais un cinglé ayant quelque peu le sens de l'humour. Elle se s'autorisait pas à rire de ses plaisanteries devant les autres, mais en privé elle ne se gênait pas. Il semblait l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs, car il faisait beaucoup plus de blagues seulement en sa présence. 

Pour un peu qu'elle soit folle, elle dirait presque qu'il y avait une complicité qui s'installait entre le professeur et elle, chose qu'elle aurait cru impossible auparavant. Mais d'un geste vague de la main, Minerva chassa ces pensées hors de sa tête et se dirigea avec prudence jusqu'au cours de potions, là où elle pourrait dormir un peu.

Ce soir-là, elle recut un message par l'intermédiaire d'un minuscule merle -celui du préfet de la dernière fois, un Serdaigle si elle se souvenait bien. Elle n'avait jamais eu la mémoire pour ça…. Dans son message, il disait clairement qu'il voulait la revoir. Il suffisait qu'elle écrive "oui" ou "non" sur le parchemin avec sa plume pour lui donner sa réponse. 

Minerva réfléchit quelques instants. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, mais ce "boulot" ne l'attirait plus autant qu'avant. Elle ne dirait pas que c'était du dégout, mais de l'indifférence. Comme si s''amuser' n'avait plus d'intérêt. Mais elle avait besoin d'argent, donc s'empressa d'écrire "oui" de son écriture élégante. 

Elle alla prendre un bain par la suite, avec des bulles débordant de la baignoire énorme. Lentement, tous ses muscles se détendirent, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait uniquement se reposer, mais elle sombra dans un sommeil léger.

~~~_Il faisait noir. Très noir. Normal pour un placard dont la porte est barrée, de l'intérieur. Elle a peur, et serre fort contre elle sa petite poupée sale et amochée. Son seul jouet, celui qu'elle est attachée depuis longtemps… trop longtemps pour qu'elle se souvienne._

En dehors de son sanctuaire, des bruits de pas, des cris de rage. Des insultes proférées à son égard. Toujours.

Une voix féminine. Elle tente d'arrêter l'homme, mais sans succès. Elle peut l'entendre revoler contre le buffet du salon. Un bruit de verre brisé. 

L'homme crache ses mots et elle se recroville encore plus dans son abri. Soudain, la poignée de la porte tourne, sans ouvrir. Il sacre, puis tire sur la poignée. Enfin, la porte craque et la lumière l'éclaire. Son père est fort.

Elle commence à pleurer de peur.

"-Te voilà toi!"~~~

Minerva se réveilla dans un cri. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, effrayée, avant de se rappeller où elle était.

__

Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Incapable de rester plus longtemps là, elle se leva rapidement, se drapa dans une grande serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, là où se trouvait Anya et ses compagnes de chambres.

"-Hey, Anya!" fit-elle un peu trop joyeusement à son goût, mais elle s'en foutait ; elle voulait que la jeune fille lui réponde.

"-Hm, salut. Tu, heu, vas voir quelqu'un?"

"-Ouais le préfet. Tu vas faire quoi ce soir?"

"-Je sais pas. Je vais peut-être aller regarder les étoiles à la tour d'astronomie."

Minerva trouva que son amie était très froide à son égard. Elle se contenta de faire signe qu'elle avait compris et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Elle voulait sortir le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas que les autres filles voient à quel point l'attitude d'Anya la blessait.

__

Voyons, je pense quoi là? Ça ne me fait rien du tout, rien du tout…

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre des préfets. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, jusqu'à en être épuisés. Mais elle continuait à ressentir ce vide en elle…

Mot de l'auteur :

Perso j'adore ce chapitre!! Vous en pensez quoi?


	6. confrontation

Titre : When it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo (encore moi!)

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : même pas NC-17 encore, mais c'est toujours dans le passé

Mot de l'auteur :

Désolée du temps que cela m'a prise pour écrire ce chapitre mais je n'avais aucune inspiration -_- j'avais des idées que pour des trucs barges (genre, leave me alone)(nan c'est pas de la pub :p). M'enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

Deuxième note : désolée des caractères de ce chapitre, je n'avais pas mon clavier de d'habitude. -_-!

Reviews :

Célina : haaa peut-être, peut-être! ^^!

Wing :^^;; désolée du temps que cela a pris!! J'aime bien les fics avec les maraudeurs, mais c'est presque toujours la même chose.. pour une fois j'aimerais bien voir, par exemple, un lily/remus ou même un lily/sirius. Comme tu peux voir, j'aime bien les couples qui sortent de l'ordinaire ^^;; m'enfin je crois qu'il faut oser un peu.

Wingard : ^^ je suis pas sûre que ce soit le vrai passé de Minerva et Albus mais je te remercie beaucoup de ta review ^__^!

Angelbas : tu la trouves hard? ^^! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire des trucs hard mais bon.... chacun sa manière de voir! Merci du review!

Drusilla : merci *o* j'ai lu quelques unes de tes fics et je les trouve trop géniale! Je suis honorée!

Libellule : merci de ton gentil review ^^!

LOULOU : merci ^^!

Wynzar : effectivement je dois me creuser la tête longtemps pour trouver les blagues qu'Albus dit à notre mimi. Mais bon que ferais-je pas pour mes lecteurs? XD! 

Nono : c'est sûr que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, mais je peux pas garantir que la suite viendra hyper rapidement ^^;;!

Mika.chan : gnek!

Tyla : heu... d'accord :p! Anya? Sûr que c'est une salope! Je me suis inspirée de ma pire ennemie pour la créer. Et Minerva, comme tu peux le voir à la fin du 5ième chapitre, commence à trouver cela fatiguant. Mais elle ne peut pas changer aussi radicalement... sinan c'est pas plausible :p.

Anonyme : bah tu connais la devise "on chatie ceux qu'on aime"? Bah j'aime beaucoup mimi! :p! Je ne trouve pas que je suis trop dure avec Mimi car ça va s'arranger pour elle dans les prochains chapitres. Et puis c'est la vie qu'elle a décidé d'avoir.

Odiss : merci!

watery136 : je suis bien d'accord avec toi! Mais bon, les filles... (désolée pour les filles, j'en suis une, mais c'est vrai que les filles font de la violence morale (j'ai vu un vidéo là-dessus en ecr :p))

Lunenoire : c'est vrai, Mimi a un passé étrange, mais ça va sûrement s'éclaircir plus tard.

Ccilia johnson : pas de problèmes! Ça se comprend facilement haha ^^!

(note : wow! Beaucoup de review cette fois-ci! Continuez j'adore ça ^__^!)

When it's time to cry 

Lorsqu'elle se leva le jour suivant, le vide n'avait toujours disparu. Même en secouant fortement la tête, elle n'arrivait pas a se défaire de cette sensation si… dégueulasse, oui c'était le bon mot. Et quand le préfet tenta de passer son bras autour de sa taille fine, elle le repoussa d'un coup violent du plat de la main. Il maugréa beaucoup mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Comme si c'était une obligation d'agir comme s'ils étaient amoureux! Alors qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais.

Minerva n'était pas une fille qui aimait. Elle manipulait, appréciait, mais n'aimait pas. Bien sûr il y avait Anya, mais ces derniers jours n'avait que baissé son estime pour elle. Et tout Poudlard savait que ce que signifiait baisser dans l'estime de Minerva McGonnagal : devenir sa victime. Et personne ne souhaitait l'être. Mais Minerva tenait assez à Anya pour tenter de s'expliquer avec elle.

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui : tenter de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi son amie, ou supposée amie, la traitait ainsi. Comprendre pourquoi le fait que donner une chance à UN professeur ferait d'elle une paria.

Elle se leva rapidement, ignorant les plaintes de son amant frustré qui aurait bien aimé tirer un dernier coup ce matin, et sauta dans la douche en prenant le temps d'empêcher l'ouverture de celle-ci de l'extérieur. Minerva ne voulait pas que l'accident de la dernière fois se répète. Ensuite, elle mit son uniforme version 'adaptée'  (comprendre ici, ajusté) et sortit en trombe.

Elle trouva Anya assise avec d'autres griffondors dans leur salle commune. Elle avanca d'un pas. De deux pas.

''-Anya, serait-il possible de te parler quelques minutes?'' demanda-t-elle. Elle vit les autres filles sursauter au ton de sa voix. Elle adorait cet effet de peur.

''- Heu… eh bien actuellement, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, peut-être après?'' fit Anya avec hésitation.

*Espèce de vache, va!* ''- Mais bien sûr! Je te rejoins là-bas?'' répondit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

''- D'accord..''

Minerva regarda le troupeau de jeunes filles se lever et se diriger à pas rapides vers la sortie de la salle commune et, dès qu'elles avaient passé le tableau, elle se rua dans un des couloirs transversal à celui qui conduisait à la Grande Salle. Peu de personnes connaissaient ce chemin, mais Minerva avait eu le temps de le connaître après toutes ses excursions nocturnes.

Après un tournant, elle se rendit au coin suivant, se cachant derrière le mur, puis attendit. Le couloir, assez étroit était très sombre, donc personne ne la voyait. Puis, elle entendit la voix flutée d'Anya qui riait. Elle jeta un sort à sa gorge et lança 'Hey, Anya!'. Mais, dû au sort, sa voix ne fut entendue que très loin derrière la jeune fille. Anya fit un salut de la main à ses amies et se retourna. Après quelques secondes, Minerva surgit de son couloir sombre et lui saisit le bras fortement. Elle l'entraina avec elle.

''- Minerva?? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie??'' fit Anya, tétanisée.

''- Cela signifie que si je veux te parler, il faut qu'on soit seule, et que tu as tendance à m'éviter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…'' répondit Minerva d'un ton de reproches.

Elle vit la jeune fille se crisper. Ainsi, elle avait vu juste…

''- Tu te fais des idées… je.. je ne t'évite pas…''

''- Belle tentative mais cela ne marchera pas… pas cette fois. Maintenant, on s'explique, et sans mentir!''

Anya avait peur de Minerva. Elle savait que quand la Griffondor voulait savoir quelque chose, elle le savait. Au prix de tous les moyens possibles. Ça en était presque effrayant. C'était pour cela que ses amies avaient sursauté. Elles avaient peur d'elle. Ca avait pris beaucoup de temps pour elle de se faire accepter dans ce groupe de filles, et elle ne voulait pas que Minerva gâche tout, au risque de la perdre…

'' – Minerva, je t'en prie, je dois aller manger…''

''- C'est assez dur de t'éloigner de ce groupe de gouines'' Anya couina, offusquée. '' je vais pas te laisser partir!''

''- SUFFIT!!!'' cria Anya, avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres. Mais Minerva la regarda d'un air terrible, elle décida donc de continuer. ''C'en es assez Mi… tu gâches ma vie!! Tu m'empêches de me faire d'autres amies parce que les autres ont peur de toi! Ils ont tellement peur que tu les démolises avec tes tours quand ils me parlent…''

Minerva ne répondit pas tout de suite. Extérieurement c'était comme si elle ne ressentait rien, mais à l'intérieur… ha!  Un tremblement de terre avait tout fracassé. Elle se retenait pour ne pas avoir le regard brillant de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas terrifier les autres pourtant… ce n'était pas son but. Et jamais elle n'avait voulu qu'Anya soit malheureuse par sa faute!

''- Mais… je ne comprends pas Anya… je ne ferais jamais ça… ''

''- Alors dis-leur!''

''- C'est donc pour cela que tu m'évitais??''

''- Tout le monde parle en mal de toi Minerva… réveille! On s'attend de toi que tu traumatises les professeurs, pas que tu leur donnes des chances!''

''- Et toi? Si tu étais une vraie amie, tu me laisserais pas tomber pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule!''

''- …''

Anya ne répondit rien, mais son silence en disait long. Minerva comprit alors que sa meilleure amie, la seule qui avait cassé sa carapace, l'avait fait uniquement pour être amie avec la méchante de service. Pour sa réputation. Et maintenant que Minerva McGonnagal n'était plus populaire, elle s'en allait. 

C'était dégueulasse.

Minerva cracha par terre pour montrer son dégoût devant une Anya tremblante.

''- T'es qu'une sale vache.'' Fit-elle froidement, sans tenir compte des gémissements apeurés d'Anya.

Puis, se retournant, elle marcha directement à son dortoir, sans se retourner. 

Maintenant elle le saurait : Anya Pettigrow est une lâche.

Sur le chemin, elle vit le professeur Dumbledore, qui, comme à son habitude, était en retard pour le banquet. Il lui dit bonjour de la main, mais elle ne put y répondre, restant sur place, figée. Il se rapprocha, se pencha comme pour l'examiner, tourna autour d'elle, puis secoua une main devant son visage,

''- Miss McGonnagal? Tout va bien?''

Au son de sa voix, elle réagit et le prit rapidement dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Albus ne recula pas, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avoir les yeux ronds.

Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, elle bredouilla une sorte d'excuses et courut dans la direction inverse, en ayant aucune idée de la direction qu'elle prenait. 

Elle laissait derrière elle un professeur bien étonné.

Mot de l'auteur :

J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	7. infirmerie

Titre : when it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : ha et pis trop paresseuse pour cataloguer ça -_-

Mot de l'auteur :

Je croyais que ma fic n'allait jamais apparaitre @@ ff.net était trop dead... comme ténébreuse a passé inaperçue dans le flot de fics updatés je mentionne ici que le troisième chapitre est arrivé.. voilà.. z'êtes pas obligé d'aller la lire -_-.

Reviews :

Tyla : :p c'est sûr que c'est difficile de résister à un Albus aussi craquant! Hihihi! Il faudrait des hommes comme ça de nos jours!

dumbledore : mais non, elle est confuse, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi... mais moi je l'aime ma petite mimi @@!

celina : merci beaucoup ^^!

Wynzar : ^^ je me demandais si ça le ferait que Anya soit une Pettigrow (en fait, je me disais que c'était un peu trop poussé et que le monde allait réagir mais bon) mais on dirait que c'était ok! Tant mieux!

Lunenoire : ^^ je ne tarde pas c'est promis! De toute façon je vais avoir plein de temps à tuer pendant les vacances alors..

Elisevalen : je vais voir ce que je peux faire ^^ merci!

LOULOU : seulement maintenant?? Lol :p merci du review.

Marie : c'était par impulsion... sans doute... *ne comprend pas toujours ses propres persos*

Eilema : tu n'es pas la première à me dire cela ^^;; mais je crois qu'en général le monde aime bien. Merci^^!

Mika.Chan : :) je fais ce que je peux! merci!

Ankou : peut-être peut-être ^^ je suis contente que tu trouves que Mimi et Albus vont ensemble, d'ailleurs je vais tenter de les dessiner, même si je suis pas très bonne (..-_-).

Morgane : merci beaucoup ^^

ZoR.oui.et.alors : merci ^^

Ayla : :3 merci de ton review.

When it's time to cry

''- Hihi Albounet tu me chatouilles!'' 

Elle ria de bon coeur quand Albus posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Ils était tous les deux étendus sur une grande serviette de plage ensorcellée pour ne pas laisser les insectes grimper dessus, et se faisait dorer au bord du lac du Lockness, ou Albus avait de la famille.

Ils n'étaient pas très habillés, et Minerva ne pouvait s'en plaindre. Enfin elle était avec son amour... et une bonne coupe de champagne à saveur de framboise. Rien ne pouvait être mieux. En tout cas, certainement pas le château de Poudlard, avec ses recoins sombres, ses fantômes, et tous ces gens...

Albus releva sa chevelure pour venir mordiller son lobe d'oreille et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, caressant sous le bandana-shirt rouge vin. Évidemment, Minerva ne l'empêcha pas, mais se contenta de rejeter lentement sa tête vers l'arrière. Il vint l'étendre en l'embrassant fougueusement, ses lèvres goutant la cerise. Elle pouvait sentir le plaisir qu'y prenait son professeur et, devait-elle avouer, elle n'y était pas froide elle non plus. Albus se plaça entre ses jambes et...

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Aussitôt, Minerva laissa échapper un soupir de frustration : encore un rêve! Elle regarda autour d'elle : toujours les même tentures, le même réveil en forme d'étoile argentée, rien n'avait changé. Même les ronflements de cette conne d'Anya qui elle n'avait rien sur la conscience, naturellement! Elle, elle pouvait dormir sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était tellement... Pettigrow, ça!

M'enfin, Minerva avait pris sa vengeance en la rendant nue et excitée devant toute la Grande Salle. Fallait pas la faire chier.

Elle se demanda vaguement *pourquoi* elle faisait ces rêves érotiques (constata-t-elle en rougissant légèrement) avec... Albus Dumbledore, en plus! Bon, ok, elle l'avait embrassé pour ensuite filer dans sa chambre, mais cela ne voulait rien dire... mais Minerva savait qu'elle n'essayait de se convaincre de cela.

Cela datait de deux jours. Elle n'avait pas encore eu de cours avec lui, fort heureusement. Elle n'aurait pas pu le regarder dans les yeux sans vouloir s'enfuir ou, mieux, disparaitre sous le plancher. Elle était si gênée! Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Minerva n'était pas du genre à regretter ses impulsions, quoi que fussent les conséquences. Heureusement. Sinon elle en aurait long à regretter.

Bref.

Vu que le déjeuner n'était que dans une heure elle prit son temps pour bien se nettoyer la peau, ne tenant pas à se retrouver pleine d'acné, et à se laisser tremper dans un bon bain d'eau chaude avec des bulles roses.

Lorsqu'il fut le temps, elle descendit à la salle commune pour aller manger. Anya était là, avec ses horribles amies qui buvaient ses mots comme si c'était du jus de citrouille. C'était vraiment.. dégoutant. Elle passa devant elles, marquant Pettigrow d'un regard tellement glacial que son ancienne amie ravala sa salive. Ses pseudos-amies se reculèrent et allèrent quitter la pièce quand Minerva continua son chemin, sortant en poussant le tableau.

''Halala...encore un autre repas en ne regardant que dans mon assiette.'' pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'osait pas relever le regard au risque de rencontrer celui de Dumbledore. Pourtant, il faudrait bien que cela arrive. Elle avait un cours avec lui aujourd'hui, le deuxième de la matinée.

Elle récapitula. Bon. Au moins savait-elle qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son professeur, ça les rêves lui avaient très bien fait comprendre. Mais elle pouvait pas.. réellement pas. Parce que de un, c'était un professeur, de deux, c'était un professeur qui ne l'aimait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix, vraiment... sinon de le séquestrer pour la vie... ok, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Durant tout le cours de divination, Minerva resta les deux yeux grands ouverts. Le professeur était bien enchanté de ce surplus de zèle, et lui donna encore plus de travail. Elle grommela un peu, mais fit quand même le boulot, consciente que cela lui occupait l'esprit (comprendre : ne plus penser à Dumbledore). De temps en temps elle jetait un coup d'oeil à Amadéus Potter et Wern Black qui faisaient les fous ensemble, se plaisant à rendre le professeur fou. Mais bon.

La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner, semant la panique dans le coeur de Minerva. Elle se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite, tout en tentant de ramasser ses cahiers ; ce qui était dur, vu que sa vision devenait floue. En plus avec tous ces batons d'encens... le paysage tournait. Elle se sentait étourdie.

''- Excuse... Minerva? C'est ça? Est-ce que ça va?''

Elle leva le regard. Potter qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle ouvrit la bouche (qui lui semblait sèche) et tenta de répondre que cela irait, mais rien ne sortit. À la place, elle lâcha ses livres par terre, ses feuilles s'éparpillant sur le plancher de pierre. Minerva, dont les yeux ne voyaient que des taches de couleurs, des formes vagues, tomba à genoux sur le sol, puis s'étendit complètement, s'évanouissant. Cet encens... trop lourd... elle.....

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un plafond de pierres grises-blanches. Ce n'était pas les tentures de son lit baldaquin ça... ça ressemblait plutôt à une infirmerie, selon les odeurs qu'elle pouvait deviner autour d'elle. Minerva se redressa, s'appuyant sur son coude. L'infirmière principale était là à ses cotés, préparant un repas. Miss Schelaen se retourna vers elle, souriante.

''- Bonjour Miss McGonagall!'' Minerva esquissa un léger sourire. ''J'espère que vous allez mieux. Vous vous êtes évanouie dans votre cours de divination, vous en souvenez-vous?''

''- Oui... Potter..''

''- Ha oui, Monsieur Potter a eu la gentillesse de vous amener ici. Il m'a expliqué que vous vous étiez effondrée à la fin du cours. J'en ai conclu que c'était du stress mêlé à l'odeur étouffante de ces batons d'encens. D'ailleurs j'ai averti le professeur à ce sujet. Laissez-moi deviner, vous n'avez pas mangé grand chose ce matin?''

''- Heu... non, je n'avais pas très faim.''

''- Voilà bien ce que je craignais!'' elle plaça le plateau de nourriture en face de l'étudiante.'' mangez, cela vous fera du bien!'' voyant que Minerva commençait à prendre de petites bouchées du sandwich qui se trouvait devant elle, Miss Schelaen prit un air satisfait et alla vers son armoire.

Minerva se sentait encore un peu fatiguée, mais elle décida de manger tout de même. Après tout, l'infirmière était très gentille (nda : ça change de d'habitude ^^; ) et cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Alors que l'infirmière rangeait ses potions dans l'armoire, elle s'adressa à Minerva.

''- Au fait Mlle, vous avez eu un visiteur.''

''- Ah oui? Qui donc?'' elle était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un à son chevet. ''Potter?''

''- Non, il a simplement pris de vos nouvelles et est parti. Mais ce visiteur dont je parle est... ha tiens il est de retour!''

Minerva tourna la tête vers la porte et se figea. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore était là, la regardant avec des yeux inquiets. S'aperçevant pas de la nervosité de sa patiente, Miss Schelaen fit un grand sourire à l'homme, qui lui rendit.

''- Bien! Je vous laisse tranquille, j'ai à faire dans mon bureau! Albus, je compte sur vous pour ne pas la fatiguer!''

''- Faites-moi confiance Miss!''

Elle partit alors, faisant claquer ses souliers sur le plancher de dalles de pierres. Albus sourit gentiment à la Griffondor. Il vint s'installer au pied de son lit, ignorant le visage tout rouge de Minerva.

''- Bien, Miss McGonagall...''

''- Professeur Dumbledore...''

''- Ça va?''

''- Maintenant, oui.''

Ouf, presqu'intense.

Un silence gêné suivit, jusqu'à ce que Albus se penche vers elle, les sourcils froncés, et murmura à l'oreille de Minerva :

''- Alors, et cette histoire de baiser?''

Mot de l'auteur :

^^;; j'espère que vous aimerez!


	8. brisée en cours de route

Titre : when it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : ha et pis trop paresseuse pour cataloguer ça -_-

Mot de l'auteur :

Merci beaucoup de vos reviews! Vraiment, c'est très encourageant, alors je vous encourage à laisser des reviews (pas juste à moi, mais à tout le monde hein ^^ mais vous gênez pas pour m'en laisser!) parce que c'est souvent ça qui incite à écrire la suite, et plus rapidement!

Reviews :

Drusilla : merci beaucoup ^^!

Hiroshima : merci pour ton gentil review! Je sais, je suis cruelle :p!

Mika.chan : merci ^^!

Lunenoire : mais c'est que la suite est encore mieux! ^^!

juju : merci!

watery136 : la voilà! :)!

Ayla : désolée mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe des thérapies anti-fanatisme de fics :p! Je ferai de mon mieux en ce qui concerne les chapitres!

Annia Black : i'm a bad, bad girl! Sans blagues, merci pour le "fabuleuse" *rougit*!

Ankou : haha je te réserve la surprise ;)! C'est sûr qu'Albus ne va pas aller contredire l'infirmière!

celine.s : merci de votre commentaire ^^ à toi et zor.oui.et.alors!

Y'a moins de review ce chapitre-ci .oO_Oo. c'est parce que c'était nul? (moi qui m'était promis de pas fonctionner aux reviews ^^;;;)

When it's time to cry

"- Alors, et cette histoire de baiser?"

Minerva ouvrit des grands yeux, avant de sentir sa main droite trembler. Rapidement, elle la cacha du regard d'Albus. 

Évidemment, ce dernier n'avait pas pu oublier, mais nooon...

"- Je.. je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler."

"- Ne fais pas l'ignorante Minerva, ça m'énerve."

Minerva sursauta. Elle n'était pas habituée à entendre son professeur lui parler aussi rudement, et qu'il utilise le tutoiement, ce n'était sûrement pas un bon signe! Elle observa son visage. Il avait les sourcils froncés et pas une seule trace de sourire.

Elle détourna le regard.

"- Je... l'infirmière vous a demandé de me laisser tranquille. J'aimerais dormir..."

"- Regarde-moi."

"- Non!"

"- Regarde-moi je te dis!!"

D'un geste sec, il lui saisit le menton et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais pas d'une manière douce, d'une façon si dure et sauvage qu'elle paniqua. Mais l'étreinte de Dumbledore était puissante, forte, et elle n'avait pas le courage de s'en défaire. 

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il la laissa respirer, gardant toujours son menton dans sa main.

"- Je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu. Mais si tu ne m'expliques pas, j'y serai obligé."

Et elle savait que c'était vrai. Qu'il allait réellement le faire. Cette nouvelle facette d'Albus lui faisait peur, lui rappelant son père ; elle décida donc de parler.

"- Vous voulez savoir? Bien! J'étais découragée, je me suis retrouvée sans amies, et dans tout ce fichu collège, vous êtes le seul qui s'inquiète de moi. À moins que ce ne soit une comédie, tout ce réconfort et cette douceur que vous avez eu à mon égard!"

"- Ce n'était pas le cas."

"- Et.. et.. quand je vous ai vu... j'étais bouleversée... et tout ce que je voulais... c'était un peu d'amour..."

Pendant qu'elle parlait, les larmes vinrent sur ses joues, sa voix se cassa, sa gorge se bloqua en sanglots. Albus changea tout de suite de regard et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"- .. vous m'avez menti, Minerva. Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez plus d'amis. C'est faux. Moi.. moi je suis votre ami."

Elle leva son regard, rencontrant celui de l'homme, qui l'observait avec tant d'affection qu'elle ne se souvenait plus quand, dans sa vie entière, elle n'avait fait l'objet d'autant de protection.

Elle ne pensa plus. Elle se contentait d'être honnête, pour une fois.

"- Mais moi.. moi je ne vous veux pas comme ami!"

"- Ah non!?" fit Albus, surpris.

"- Non! Je... je veux plus de vous...je veux qu'on soit plus que des amis... professeur Dumbledore."

Un long silence suivit.

Ne sachant quoi dire d'autres, Minerva se taisait. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de choses à dire. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées sur le fait qu'Albus ne l'aimerait probablement pas. Qu'elle s'était trompée (même si elle s'en doutait déjà), que personne ne pourrait l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est, et non pour son corps.

Même si, elle accepterait qu'Albus l'aime pour son corps.

Tant qu'elle peut l'aimer en liberté, tout lui allait.. toutes les solutions. Elle était prête à lâcher ses études, à se mettre toute la communauté magique sur le dos… 

Mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce que Albus en pensait. Elle ne se risquerait pas à y demander!

Finalement, il se leva, sans dire un mot. Il la regarda pendant un court instant, aucune émotion présente sur son visage, se retourna, et sortit de l'infirmerie juste au moment ou Miss Schelaen revenait. Minerva était brisée. Cette réaction n'était pas positive, et elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrais probablement pas. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

"- Mlle McGonagall, vous allez bien? Vous êtes très pâle, Professeur Dumbledore ne vous a pas embêté j'espère!" s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

"- Non... non il ne m'a pas embêté..." et elle éclata en sanglots.

Minerva était de retour dans son dortoir.

Miss Schelaen l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants, puis avait refusé de la laisser sortir de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'aille un peu. Le soir, donc. Minerva avait un peu joué la comédie, en fait. Elle ne voulait pas rester là ; et elle avait honte d'avoir pleuré devant l'infirmière, aussi gentille cette dernière fut. Donc elle avait fait un petit sourire, lui avait assuré que c'était les nerfs, et était repartie vers dix heures du soir.

Seule.

Pendant un instant, elle avait vraiment espéré... réellement. Elle avait cru que Dumbledore sauterait sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, pour ensuite glisser sa main dans sa robe de chambre.... d'accord, elle se serait contenté du baiser, mais elle pouvait quand même rêver.... pour rien, vu qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Et c'était là le problème.

Elle pensa qu'elle aurait aimé mieux qu'il la traite de pute, qu'il soit en colère contre elle. Au moins elle aurait su.

Son réveil magique sonna le coup de onze heures et elle décida de se mettre au lit. Enlevant son uniforme, elle se contenta de mettre une camisole noire et elle se glissa dans son lit, la douceur et la chaleur des couvertures la réconfortant un peu. Elle aurait pensé pleurer un peu plus, maintenant dans l'intimité de son baldaquin, mais curieusement elle sombra dans le sommeil, un sommeil sans rêves...

"- Mlle McGonagall, vous êtes demandée au bureau du professeur Dumbledore." fit la voix glaciale du professeur Hybert.

Minerva aquiesça et se dépêcha de finir sa crèpe. Elle sentait le stress lui tirailler l'estomac et sa peur prendre le dessus, mais y alla quand même. Après tout, les Gryffondors sont supposés être courageux, non?

À sa grande surprise, le Professeur l'attendait devant la porte de sa classe. Résignée, elle entra et s'assit sur un des bureau.

"- Bon, allez-y, engueulez-moi, giflez-moi si vous voulez, mais finissons-en!" dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Albus eut l'air surpris. Il se plaça en face de la jeune fille, debout.

"- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ce genre de geste, si cela vous inquiète Minerva. Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour clarifier la situation."

"- Que voulez-vous dire?" Albus soupira et la fixa dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

"- Vous savez que l'amour entre étudiants et professeurs comporte énormément de risques, dont l'expulsion ET de l'enseignant ET de l'élève? Que la société n'accepte aucunement ce genre de situation?"

"- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas idiote."

"- Vous savez également que vous risquez même votre baguette magique à faire cela? Et vous êtes prête à assumer *tout* cela!?"

D'une voix forte et assurée, elle répondit : "Oui Monsieur, je suis prête à courir tous ces risques." Albus la troublait. Elle ne voyait réellement pas ou il voulait en venir. Il lui demanda si elle était réellement sûre. 

"-Je ne reviens pas sur un état d'esprit, professeur. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions?"

Dumbledore fit alors un petit sourire satisfait. Minerva pencha la tête de coté. Il était vraiment étrange, elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui.

C'est alors qu'il fit la chose auquelle elle s'attendait le moins.

Il se pencha vers elle, prit doucement son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste. Même si elle avait les yeux fermés, elle était persuadée qu'il souriait. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Après quelques secondes, il se redressa très lentement, sans cesser de sourire ni même ouvrir les paupières.

"- Pour cette raison."

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Mot de l'auteur :

Ayéééé l'amour est enfin au rendez-vous! ^^! 

N'oubliez pas :

Beaucoup beaucoup de reviews = la suite plus rapidement!! I'm evil gnek gnek gnek!

Franchement je trouve ce chapitre nul, vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ^^!


	9. lendemain

Titre : when it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : ça devient dangereusement romance..

Mot de l'auteur :

Je m'ennuiiiiiieeee.... stupide été ennuyant.

Reviews :

Miss Lewis : super review! ^^ en fait, Mi est étudiante, ca se passe dans le passé. (haha, passe - passé, je sais, je vais me cacher dans mon coin) Mais c'est ça qui rend les choses amusantes! (surtout pour moi, vu que je m'amuse plein en écrivant ça) La suite? Tout de suite après les reviews ^^ mais faut pas m'avader! C'est mauvais pour ma santé! Eh ben ^^ si je savais que les gens font découvrir ma fic à d'autres! En fait je m'y attendais pas. C'est pas comme si j'avais la réputation de Sof ou Aiguma ^^;. Enfin, merci pour ta review, te gêne pas pour péter des plombs dans tes reviews, j'adore ça! Wé, j'aime me faire complimenter :p.

Celine.s : merci ^^!

LINK : voui chef voui ^^ j'espère que tu continueras à la suivre jusqu'à la fin!

Roxanne : merci de ton review ^^!

Drusilla : Bah heuuu... il doit s'en douter.... *regarde le chapitre qu'elle a écrit* ^^;;;; je serais enchantée de lire ta fic! Enfin, celle que tu écris. Elle a l'air bien ^^ allez un petit effort mets-la sur ff.net, c'est sûr je vais la reviewer :p!

joannegranger : wé bubus est une homme d'action lui! XD mdrrrrr! La suite est... est ici finalement.

Tyla : bah heu :p tant mieux si ça te fait rire, même si c'est pas l'effet désiré, maieuh bon tu réagis 

comme tu veux hein ^^ merci de ton review!

Hiroshima : gnek gnek :p oui j'avoue, je suis cruelle! Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'adorez!! Oui, je sais, je délire en ce moment, c'est pas ma faute ^^;!

Lunenoire : meuh nannn le chantage c'est très bien! La preuve, ça marche! Et puis c'est pas comme si je demandais quelque chose avec rien en retour hein :p. Merci de ta review!

Anonymoua : Nan, mon style à moi, c'est d'aller me cacher dans mon coin, pas de me faire petite :p. Ah vouiiii? C'est peut-être parce que j'ai la fic en tête (et que faire des bad ends me fend trop le coeur) mais j'étais sûre que c'était gros comme un tank rose qu'ils allaient finir ensemble. Enfin, pour le moment ^^ qui sait si ça ne va pas me tenter d'être un peu cruelle avec Mimi et Bubus?? Gnek! Merci du review ^^!

Lythanie : voui hein c'est troooop mignon! Je sais pas cependant si l'auteur peut dire ça ^^;; moi je le dis en tout cas! Ben j'espère que tu vas continuer à m'en laisser ;)! Héhé ^^. Je suis contente qu'on me dise que c'est bien écrit, moi qui me force depuis des années pour avoir des textes irréprochables! ^^! Merci du review :p!

Dites les revieweurs (et euses) on va faire un marché : on tente d'atteindre les 100 reviews et vous pouvez chialer autant que vous pouvez sur la lenteur de la fic ^^! Nan, je plaisante, mais ça serait vraiment sympa de votre part si on pouvait arriver à 100 reviews... please? ^^!

When it's time to cry 

Finalement elle était repartie dans son dortoir vers 4h du matin, quand les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, à moitié endormie mais souriante.

Ha ça c'est sûr qu'elle souriait. 

Elle avait souvent couché avec beaucoup de mecs, mais jamais elle avait été autant satisfaite. Des deux cotés, physiquement et mentalement.

Oui bon, elle aimait Albus, beaucoup. Et comme c'était réciproque, elle était heureuse.

Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans son dortoir, se couchant pour dormir un peu. Bon, d'accord, elle avait dormi dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas une nuit complète ça... elle soupira et pensa : "Oh, well." Ce qui était fait l'était, justement.

Le lendemain (enfin, plus tard cette journée-là), elle se leva, tenta de cacher ses cernes avec un peu de maquillage (moldu, elle n'avait pas confiance dans les sorts de ce genre), mit son uniforme puis fila à la Grande Salle. S'étant réveillée beaucoup plus tôt que les autres (en fait, elle s'était retourné sans cesse dans son lit), elle était la première. Minerva s'assit donc à la table Griffondor et sortit un livre fantastique.

"- Ohh mais qui vois-je? Serait-ce une perle au tempérament fougueux?" fit une voix suave derrière elle.

Minerva sentit deux bras l'enserrer par l'arrière et une paire de lèvres fraiches l'embrasser dans le cou (elle avait relevé ses cheveux aujourd'hui). Elle se retourna, choquée :

"- Albus! Que faites-vous, les autres professeurs..."

"- Ne sont pas encore arrivés." finit-il. Il souria et s'assit à coté d'elle. "Tu lis quoi?"

"- Un roman. Très bon. Plein d'angoisse et de fantastique. Tout ce qu'une sorcière de mon genre peut espérer!" dit-elle en souriant.

"- Vraiment? Tu me le prêteras. Hmm.." il jeta un coup d'oeil à un groupe d'élèvres de Serdaigle qui arrivait. "je ferais mieux d'aller m'asseoir à la table des professeurs."

Elle fit un sourire triste, mais le laissa partir sans objection. Il le lui avait bien expliqué la veille, qu'ils devaient faire attention à tous les gestes ou paroles, ou même regards qui pourraient trahir leur relation. Et comme Minerva ne tenait pas à le perdre, elle était très prudente. Même si elle très envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser passionnément... mais même dans les corridors sombres, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de risques. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de profiter des vacances... et parfois des nuits. Elle aimerait tant passer une nuit serrée contre lui.

M'enfin.

Elle avait déjà beaucoup.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, elle se leva en lançant un regard glacial à Anya (par habitude) et se dirigea lentement vers la classe d'Arithmancie. Mais en chemin, un blond de deuxième année, Poufsouffle, l'aborda. Elle le dévisagea de manière à vouloir dire "qu'est-ce que tu m'veux le nain de jardin?" mais l'écouta quand même.

"- Un des septième années m'a demandé de te remettre ça." fit-il, en lui tendant une note.

"- De un, on me dit "vous" et de deux, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir personnellement?" sans la prendre.

"- Je n'en sais rien, il m'a juste demandé d'être le messager."

Minerva ricana, apeurant encore plus le plus jeune.

"- Alors messager, tu diras à ton sixième année que s'il veut me parler, qu'il le fasse en paroles. Sinon il peut toujours...." elle s'interrompit. "err... il peut toujours oublier ce qu'il me voulait."

L'autre haussa les épaules et s'éloigna pour parler à un plus vieux. Simon Thomas, un des mecs les plus dangereux de Poufsouffle. Aussi incroyable que cela paraissait, ce dernier était à risques.

Elle décida prudemment de s'éloigner, mais fut rapidement rattrapée par Thomas, qui saisit son poignet. //un baiser sur la chair tendre de son poignet// "Non!" Minerva tenta de se défaire de son emprise et de continuer son chemin d'un geste brusque, mais il la plaqua contre le mur devant les regards ébahis des autres.

Mine de rien, il était vachement fort le Poufsouffle! Minerva durcit son regard, puis le repoussa. Il revint à la charge, allant même jusqu'à prendre l'audace de saisir ses poignets et de les maintenir au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel, Thomas!??" sa voix était menaçante.

"- On ne m'envoie jamais balader. Apprends-le."

"- C'est quoi, tes cellules nerveuses ont grillées? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis." Sa voix tremblait un peu. Elle n'aimait VRAIMENT pas le ton de Thomas.

"- Tu n'as pas lu la lettre. Tu m'as envoyé promener. Tu vas le payer." 

C'était donc cela qui était inscrit dans le message du petit blond... il avait sûrement pensé que comme elle n'avait pas lu le papier, elle refusait de coucher avec lui... même si de toute manière, elle aurait refusé. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ça. Dans son esprit, c'était clair.

Mais peut-être pas pour le jeune homme qui lui disait des menaces à l'oreille.

"- Pourtant tu sais que je te payerais grassement, salope! J'vais faire en sorte que le reste de l'année soit un enfer pour toi!"

"- Ça, c'est si je ne le fais pas avant toi! Connard. Je fais plus ce genre de marché. Je l'aurais lu, j'aurais refusé."

"- Tu ments!!"

Et il lui assena une gigantesque baffe.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un homme de nature pressé. Encore moins quand il avait une période de libre. Il avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque prendre un ou deux livres d'intéressant quand, après avoir tourné un coin, il vit un groupe d'élèves entourer il ne savait pas trop quoi. D'habitude, il serait passé à coté en leur lançant un regard amusé, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose clochait.

Les visages des 'spectateurs' étaient graves, angoissés. 

Il prit donc la peine de se faire un chemin à travers la foule, devant dire "pardon" ou "je suis professeur, laissez-moi passer!" parfois pour dégager la voie. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir tomber au sol suite à une claque retentissante de la part d'un septième année. Même si elle était effondrée, il continuait de lui donner des coups de pieds et des coups de poing.

"- SALOPE!!! PUTAIN DE CONNASSE DE PUTE!" criait-il à plein poumons, enragé.

Aussitôt, comme le sang de Dumbledore ne faisait qu'un seul tour, il se précipita au secours de la jeune fille, se plaçant devant elle. 

"- Je vous ordonne d'arrêter! "

"- C'est pas un fils de pute comme toi qui va m'en empêcher!" cracha Simon. Le visage d'Albus se durcit.

Enfin, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal arriva, saisit Thomas par les épaules et le força à se reculer. Visiblement, il avait du mal. Minerva, elle, restait le regard cloué au sol, un peu de sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. 

"- Je peux vous demander ce qu'il vous a pris Monsieur Thomas?? Frapper une autre élève en plein corridor!" lança Albus.

"- Elle a refusé de coucher avec moi! Cette salope a refusé!!"

"- Je vous demande pardon??" il n'arrivait pas à en croire ces oreilles.

"- Ben ouais! C'te connasse-là faisait la pute dans tout Poudlard! Vous ignoriez ça, hein, professeur Dumbledore? Elle se fait payer pour baiser avec les mecs! Une vraie pute!" Thomas faisait maintenant un sourire triomphant. "Dis-leur, McGonagall! Dis-leur ce que tu fais la nuit! ALLEZ!!!"

Albus baissa le regard vers Minerva, qui semblait bouleversée. Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours au sol, ses cheveux défaits cachant son visage. À ce moment, il fut troublé. Très. En fait, il était sous le choc.

"- Très bien Monsieur Thomas, nous allons aller tout de suite au bureau du directeur, " fit l'autre 

professeur " et on en discutera. Albus..?"

"- Oui... oui je vais conduire Miss McGonagall à l'infirmerie. Les autres, dispersez-vous, le spectacle est fini!"

Les élèves qui assistaient à la scène grommelèrent mais s'éparpillèrent rapidement. Bientôt il ne restait plus que le couple dans le corridor. Albus s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

"- Minerva..." tenta-t-il en plaçant sa main droite sur son épaule.

Minerva donna une claque sur la main d'Albus qui la retira aussitôt.

"- NON!! Ne me touchez pas!!!" sa voix était cassée.

"- Mi..."

Mot de l'auteur :

Feni!! Je l'ai écrit d'une seule traite, et je peux dire que j'ai écouté 202 chansons en même temps.

Alors, c'est comme d'habitude, donnez-moi des offrandes! Euh.. je veux dire.. envoyez-moi des reviews!!


	10. refus

Titre : When it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : j'en ai fichtrement aucune idée.

Mot de l'auteur (qui ressemble étrangement au précédent) :

Je m'ennuie, il fait chaud, je peux pas aller au bar ce soir _ c'est nul!

Ahlala il ne reste que deux chapitres... en tout cas, deux chapitres de prévus... *sigh*

Reviews :

Roxanne : heuuuuu je sais pas, ca vient naturellement je crois.

Olivier :

(chapitre 9) : bah voui tout va mal ^^ mais bon, que serait une fic sans un peu d'angoisse!

(chapitre 6) : petit truc, quand ca fait "site experiencing overload", essaie d'écrire plein de "&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&" à la suite de l'adresse du chapitre, et il va t'apparaitre! Ca marche, j'ai déjà essayé! Par contre je sais pas si ca marche pour le "please come back in a few minutes"... mais tu peux essayer. Merci à Sof pour le truc ^^. Sinan merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews! ^^!

Hiroshima : gnek gnek! Merci pour l'offrande :p et pour le review, naturellement.

Miss Lewis : halala ^^;;; tu vas être longue à répondre mais avec mon courage incroyable (on y croit presque) je vais répondre à tout ce que tu as écrit!  

Ben voui, je suis sadique, je croyais que mes revieweurs le savaient à présent ^^;; mais faut pas m'avader, je suis gentille moi, il faut défendre les auteurs maltraités! Mais j'vais pas te demander de te suicider ^^;;; !

Meuh non, le dictionnaire c'est nul, je l'utilise jamais dans mes productions, vive les mots inventés! Tout mon vocabulaire (restreint, je sais) je l'ai eu en lisant des romans ^^;; ch'uis une grande lectrice. Et puis faut pas que tu te fasses mal en descendant de ton nuage hein.

En fait, Minerva ne regrette pas (vu que c'était son choix) mais elle a plutôt honte, vu que bon, coucher pour de l'argent ca a jamais été bien vu.  Et oui, il vient de l'apprendre. Mais quand même, je trouve qu'il réagit vachement bien moi mon Bubus! Si c'est toujours des Poufsouffles, c'est sûrement parce qu'on ne s'y attend pas.. quoique les griffondors non plus, mais on est pas pour faire du mal aux griff'.. wé, je suis assez fière de ma référence aux Pettigrow. Je voulais montrer comment Anya était lâche et stupide ^^ exactement comme son descendant! Mais si tu veux castrer le pauvre con qui a agressé Minerva, te gênes pas hein ^^. Il le mérite bien! Ok, j'arrête d'insulter mes propres personnages. Faut pas que tu t'excuses de t'enflammer ^^ je le fais, et j'adore avoir des reviews aussi passionné(e?)s! C'est toujours trop bien! Meuuuh non, Minerva ne va pas le jeter comme ça... enfin... j'espère.. *se rappelle que c'est elle l'auteur* moui, enfin ^^ je pense pas qu'elle soit traumatisée, juste un peu sous le choc ^^ et ca se comprend. De la façon dont j'ai imaginé *va voir* Simon Thomas, c'est un thon! Un vrai débile! Je l'aime pas!!!

Ne te gênes surtout pas pour me laisser d'autres reviews comme elle :p! Ça vaut bien trois reviews une comme ça!

Annia Black : merci ^^ *rougit* j'ai juste pensé que ca serait bien d'avoir 100 reviews! Le rêve de tout auteur *o* je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant ma fic ^^ bah mes vacances... je rentre en secondaire 5 dans un mois ToT donc là je ne me plains plus, je paresse ^^!

Drusilla : tu vas au Canada? Ou? Moi je suis dans le seul coin francophone, au Québec ^^; alors je pense pas que tu vas venir par ici si tu dois avoir le moins de contact possible avec le français.. je te traduirais bien les chapitres qui suivent mais je suis nulle en anglais ToT en tout cas pour traduire... *sigh*. Bref ^^ merci du review!

Lunenoire : elle était à prévoir :p merci du review.

Celine.s : je fais de mon mieux ^^ j'essaie quand même de 

laisser quelques jours entre les chapitres. Merci ^^!

Ayla : Awwww merci trop beaucoup!!! 

Heaven 2 : merci beaucoup! :3!

When it's time to cry 

"- Minerva..." tenta-t-il en plaçant sa main droite sur son épaule.

Minerva donna une claque sur la main d'Albus qui la retira aussitôt.

"- NON!! Ne me touchez pas!!!" sa voix était cassée.

"- Mi..."

 Minerva se sentait... elle ne savait pas. Choquée, ca c'était sûr. 

N'importe qui serait choqué si son amant (en fait, amoureux) apprenait qu'on était plus ou moins la 'pute' de Poudlard.Il y avait comme une boule qui avait éclaté dans son estomac, la rendant presque nauséeuse. Elle placa sa main sur sa bouche, se relevant avec peine, s'aidant de sa main libre le long du mur. 

Minerva n'avait toujours pas regardé Albus.

Ce dernier, après un moment de choc, se décida à aller l'aider. Il la soutint tandis que, inclinée, elle tentait de reprendre son équilibre.

"- Chhht... du calme... je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête contre le mur... on va aller à l'infirmerie."

Il commença à marcher vers l'infirmerie, entrainant Minerva avec elle (elle ne s'y opposait pas vraiment, encore sonnée).

"- Albus, je ne veux pas- " elle gémit. "je ne veux pas que vous me voyez."

"- Pourquoi donc?" fit-il d'une voix surprise.

"- Vous ne comprenez donc pas?! Je suis une pute! LA pute de Poudlard!! Et vous ne méritez pas quelqu'un comme moi!"

Elle chancela et il la rattrapa.

"- Allons Minerva. Comme si je n'étais pas au courant."

"- Vous saviez?' elle en était très étonnée.

"- Bien sûr. Ta réputation ne se tient pas qu'aux étudiants, tu sais."

"- Et vous m'acceptez quand même!"

Albus, faisant fi de tous les dangers à ce qu'ils soient vus, se pencha et l'embrassa. Bien entendu, elle répondit au baiser, elle adorait ses lèvres, mais resta un peu choquée quand il se recula.

"- Albus! Si on nous avait vus..."

"- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies une si mauvaise image de toi. Vois ce que tu as à l'intérieur : tu es intelligente, drôle, passionnée-" il lâcha un petit rire "alors cesse de penser que tu ne me mérites pas."

Elle ne répondit rien, et il en profita pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Miss Schelaen lâcha un cri de stupeur quand elle vit Albus soutenir Minerva et se précipita afin de l'aider.

"- Merlin!! Que s'est-il passé professeur Dumbledore??" 

s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à éponger les gouttes de sang sur le visage de Minerva.

"- On l'a attaqué. Un jeune de Poufsouffle. Sans raisons apparentes..."

"- C'est terrible... Mlle McGonagall, ça va aller? Voulez-vous passer la nuit à l'infirmerie? Ce serait peut-être mieux pour vous..."

"- Non!" Minerva se leva, ses yeux brillant. "Je vous en prie, je veux rentrer dans mon dortoir. Je me sens très bien merci." rajouta-t-elle, faisant fi du fait que ses jambes tremblaient.

Miss Schelaen la regarda d'un air peu convaincue. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore qui hocha discrètement la tête. Enfin, elle se résigna et laissa partir la jeune fille avec le professeur -non sans lui avoir donné un chocolat et lui avoir fait promettre de le manger le plus rapidement possible.

"- ... Albus..." fit Minerva une fois dans le corridor. "Je ne crois pas que je serai capable de supporter cela encore très longtemps. Je veux dire, même si j'ai arrêté, les autres me considèrent encore..." elle grimaça "comme cela."

"- Je sais. Tu veux.. tu veux changer d'école?"

"- NON!!!! Bien sûr que non... je voulais dire, peut-être que des accidents de ce genre vont encore se passer. Et peut-être pas dans un corridor comme aujourd'hui. Et... bien que ce soit dur l'avouer, j'ai peur.."

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondors. Minerva, que Albus aidait encore un peu à marcher, se décolla. Elle dit le mot de passe et tandis que le tableau se déplacait, Albus lui prit discrètement la main.

"- Minerva ne t'inquiètes pas, je.. je vais te protéger, ok?"

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, fit signe que oui de la tête et entra.

Albus resta sur place quelques secondes, puis repartit en soupirant vers ses appartements.

Il trouvait cela dur, aussi.

Mot de l'auteur :

Il ne reste que deux chapitres ^^ avec un peu de chance je vais terminer la fic avant la rentrée… vu que le dernier chapitre est déjà (pas mal) écrit!


	11. et ensuite?

Titre : When it's time to cry

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : j'en ai fichtrement aucune idée.

Mot de l'auteur :

Ouais. Je suis de retour. Seulement pour finir cette fic cependant car, malgré le fait que ça fait deux ans au moins que j'ai abandonné cette fic, je reçois encore des reviews me demandant la suite ! Vous êtes incroyables, vraiment ! Alors, je vais finir cette fic, surtout à présent que le Cégep est fini et que j'ai trois semaines devant moi à ne rien foutre du tout jusqu'au travail et les cours d'été et l'université et reprend son souffle.

Bref.

Vu que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur HP et que j'ai la mémoire d'un hamster agnostique, je ne promets pas que les détails vont être exacts. S'il y a une erreur, je vous prierais de me l'indiquer que je corrige ! Enfin, si je suis pas trop paresseuse :p

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je n'ai pas pris un congé de l'écriture. J'ai écrit quelques drabbles du couple Roy/Ed de FMA (disponibles sur demandes) et pendant le mois de novembre, j'ai commencé une nouvelle (vous connaissez ?) qui est rendue à 60 000 mots et quelques, les premiers chapitres sont disponibles sur Si vous vouliez bien aller lire et me donner des commentaires, ce serait gentil ! Vu que pas grand monde ne m'a donné leur avis jusqu'à présent, je recherche les avis sur si c'est bon ou non.

Est-ce que c'est considéré comme du spam ça ? Oo enfin bref. À présent, le chapitre.

* * *

Une intention, ce n'est jamais assez.

On peut vouloir faire une chose, vouloir le faire au point de se dépenser complètement, mais au bout du compte, si ce n'est pas possible, l'intention n'est pas assez. Encore plus dans un conflit, lorsque deux volontés étaient confrontées l'une à l'autre, c'était encore plus pire. Dans ces cas-là, on assistait à une guerre entre deux personnes, dans laquelle les deux côtés donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour remporter sur l'autre.

Même dans la possibilité que l'intention soit bonne, pure et bienveillante, celui qui l'avait pouvait perdre. Ce n'était pas une chose assurée, bien sûr, mais cela pouvait arriver. Et alors, on pleurait, on ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se passer et on se blâme. On se blâme des jours, des mois, des années durant, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus. Et on n'acceptait pas les conséquences, non plus. Pas avec plaisir, en tout cas, même si c'était de notre faute. Surtout quand cela ne l'était pas.

Albus l'apprendrait de la manière dure.

* * *

Après l'agression de Minerva par Thomas, ce ne fut plus pareil dans les corridors de Poudlard. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle vit que tous les élèves s'éloignaient d'elles. Elle fit un essai en avançant d'un pas vers un groupe qui recula aussitôt, l'air apeuré. Cela confirmait son hypothèse : on la craignait. Elle avait des oreilles, tout le monde avait peur de se tenir trop proche d'elle au cas que Thomas re-pète une coche et l'attaque de nouveau.

_Effectivement, cela pourrait arriver_. pensa-t-elle en regagnant son dortoir_. Il est fêlé, mais je le connais. Je connais son type. C'est le genre qui va encore essayer jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape ce qu'il veut._

Une fois dans son dortoir, elle soupira, enleva son uniforme tâché de sang et, flambant nue, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Aussitôt entrée dans la pièce, celles qui s'y trouvaient (et qui n'étaient pas parties tout de suite) se firent chasser d'un mouvement de la main. Tant mieux pour elle ; Minerva, malgré avoir eu ses plaies nettoyées par l'infirmière, se sentait encore sale.

Car il l'avait touchée.

Elle se fit couler un bain presque brûlant, couvert de bulles sentant la rose. Une grimace apparut sur son visage quand l'eau chaude entra en contact avec ses plaies : cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter et elle se laissa descendre jusqu'à ce que ses fesses soient contre le fond de la baignoire.

« - Et merde… » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle vit que sa bouteille de shampoing était trop loin. D'ordinaire, elle laissait ses choses de bain proche de la baignoire – les autres filles savaient qu'elles faisaient bien de ne pas y toucher – mais quelqu'un avait dû la déplacer par accident, ou quelque chose du genre..

Minerva grogna et se releva un peu pour se pencher par-dessus le bord du bain et étirer son bras afin d'atteindre la bouteille. Juste un peu plus.. un peu plus et elle l'atteindrait, puis pourrait enfin laver ses cheveux qui sentait les produits chimiques et médicaux..

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait sur le plancher de marbre, une main sur sa tête qui avait atteint le sol avant le reste. Minerva grogna de douleur, décontenancée par la soudaine fraîcheur comparé à l'eau brûlante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de relever le visage qu'on lui saisissait le bras avec force et qu'on la projetait contre le mur. Elle rebondit contre ce dernier et retomba par terre.

« - Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir comme cela, petite pute? »

« - T'es vraiment fêlé, Thomas. » répondit Minerva. Elle avait reconnu cette voix, malgré le fait que la rage l'avait un peu changée. « Comment tu.. comment t'as pu rentrer ici! »

Se basant sur ses instincts, Minerva se releva péniblement. Son corps était plus résistant que cela, mais après l'agression de l'autre jour.. Elle ne se sentit aucune pudeur au fait qu'elle soit nue devant lui ; ce n'était pas le temps de se préoccuper de cela. Juste que Thomas refasse une tentative était assez pour le moment. Cela voulait dire qu'il était prêt à tout. Minerva ne savait pas jusqu'ou il irait mais ne tenait pas à le savoir.

« - Tu sais que tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu continues comme cela. » fit-elle d'une voix calme.

« - Juste voir ton corps ainsi en vaut la peine. » lui répondit Thomas tout en la reluquant. « De toute façon, grâce à toi, je suis déjà dans la merde. Tu vas payer pour ça, pauvre conne. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle rapidement, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'éloigner. L'adolescent plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules, la collant au mur. Minerva tenta de le repousser mais elle n'était pas si forte, et sans sa baguette, se servir de la magie était impensable.

« - Y'a des choses dans ce monde qu'on ne fait PAS. » Il la lâcha l'espace d'un moment pour lui asséner un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Minerva sentit sa bouche se remplir de sang et le cracha dans sa figure. Thomas ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Me repousser en est une! »

« - Laisse-moi.. laisse-moi partir et je te laisserai faire. Je coucherai avec toi, promis. »

Rendu à ce point, elle était prête à tout pour qu'il recule. Bien entendu, elle ne le ferait pas, mais dès.. dès qu'il serait assez loin, elle…

« - Je ne suis plus intéressé par ton entrejambe. Plus maintenant. Je me suis trouvé un nouveau jeu. »

Et sur ce, il lui donna un autre coup, l'envoyant par terre. Il ne se gêna pas pour lui envoyer son pied dans l'estomac une couple de fois, puis il la releva pour la rejeter contre le bain. Minerva mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, par réflexe, mais sa tête accrocha quand même un peu la baignoire et elle se sentit étourdie quelques instants. Enfin, il s'agenouilla proche d'elle et posa sa main sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

Minerva, à ce moment, se mit à paniquer. Elle savait qu'il voudrait la battre, mais pas la tuer! Ses pensées circulaient à toute allure dans son cerveau. Un mélange de peur, de colère, de désespoir la submergea, mais pas de lâcheté.

Elle ne serait pas assez lâche pour le laisser la tuer.

Alors que des tâches sombres commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux à cause du manque d'oxygène, elle étira une fois de plus le bras à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait être utile.. ses doigts finirent par se refermer sur un rasoir moldu qu'une des filles avait probablement laissé tomber dans la salle de bain.

Slash. Une coupure direct sur la joue. Minerva avait visé au hasard, espérant atterrir sur la gorge (c'aurait été de la défense légitime!) mais, n'ayant pas toute sa vision, dut se contenter de cela. Thomas hurla, posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie et se recula assez pour que Minerva lui donne une poussée avec ses pieds. Il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba, se frappant la tête contre le bord du lavabo. Son corps s'effondra sur le sol.

Il n'y avait plus un son dans la pièce, seulement la respiration frénétique de la jeune fille qui se redressa péniblement. L'air qui revenait lentement dans son nez brûlait ses poumons et elle dut prendre quelques minutes pour se calmer. Son corps lui faisait mal, surtout ses côtes ; elle décida donc de sortir de la salle de bain sur ses genoux. Moins de douleur à devoir se relever.

Puis, lorsqu'elle atteint sa chambre, tout commença à tourner autour d'elle et ses yeux se fermèrent.

_Avoir su, je serais restée sale…._ fut sa dernière pensée.

* * *

_Tiens, des personnes qui parlent. La sensation du tissu contre ma peau. Je ne suis donc plus nue? Quelqu'un m'a découvert? Pourtant, tout le monde m'évite. Ces connards. Si je le pouvais, j'en bafferais bien certains d'entre eux! Mais pourquoi tout le monde continue à discuter? Je veux dormir, moi!_

Minerva ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression que ses paupières avaient été collées ensemble, c'était pour cela qu'elles refusaient de s'ouvrir rapidement. Elles étaient sèches, tout comme sa langue. L'adolescente voulut demander un verre d'eau mais au lieu de paroles, ce fut un grognement sourd qui en sortit.

« - Miss McGonagall? » la voix de l'infirmière, encore. Elles avaient devenir meilleures amies, si cela continuait ainsi. « Miss McGonagall! Vous, vous êtes réveillées? Comment vous sentez-vous? »

« - N'allez pas trop vite, miss Schelaen. Elle n'a pas l'air encore complètement réveillée. »

« - Dites-donc, Monsieur Dumbledore, qui est l'infirmière ici! »

« - .. la jupe vous va mieux à vous qu'à moi. »

« - Donc, chut. »

Tout ce charabia donnait un mal de tête à Minerva, elle décida donc de marmonner un « vos gueules » entre ses dents. Cependant, elle se sentait rassurée. Elle avait reconnu la voix d'Albus et savait que tout irait bien, à présent. Dès que son professeur était là, tout allait bien. Miss Schelaen l'aida à s'asseoir dans son lit et lui donna le verre d'eau qu'elle désirait tant.

« - Tho.. Thomas? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux adultes ; Albus avait l'air sombre mais elle mit cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude. Miss Schelaen passa sa main dans le dos de la blessée.

« - Parti. Il va être jugé bientôt et sans doute envoyé à Azkaban. Ce jeune homme n'a plus toute sa tête, je le crains.. » elle soupira. « Mais ce n'est pas important. Tes contusions et blessures sont guéries, mais comme cela se fait lentement, tu vas rester ici pour une autre semaine, compris? »

Minerva se renfrogna mais acquiesça. Eh, une semaine sans école? Elle pouvait faire cela. L'infirmière reprit le verre d'eau, le posa sur la table de chevet et, après avoir serré une fois de plus la main de sa blessée, repartit dans son bureau.

Il y eut un moment silencieux, pendant lequel Minerva se laissa tomber contre son oreiller non sans grimacer. Elle soupira, regarda le plafond quelques secondes puis tourna son visage vers Albus.

« - Est-ce toi qui m'a trouvé? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« - Non. Miss Pettigrow vous a vue sur le plancher de votre chambre, évanouie. Elle est aussitôt allée prévenir un professeur qui a accouru. On a ensuite constaté que Simon Thomas était évanoui dans votre salle de bain avec du sang sur sa tête. Bien entendu, c'était la panique générale. J'ai crainte que votre postérieur fut aperçu par plusieurs personnes. »

« - Albus.. »

« - Même le Ministre de la Magie s'en est mêlé! Ce qui est une chose normale, je suppose. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en être tirée vivante. »

« - Albus! »

« - Oui, miss McGonagall? »

« - Pourquoi tu utilises le vous avec moi? »

Elle n'avait pas crié, ni chuchoté, rien que utilisé sa voix normale, et pourtant cela avait l'air de faire tout un effet chez Albus. Ce dernier baissa le regard, eut l'air incroyablement triste et vint faire face au mur à l'opposé du lit de Minerva.

« - Je suis désolé, Minerva. » se contenta-t-il de dire. Elle se demanda pourquoi, vu qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« - Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'as pas pu me protéger? Ce.. ce n'était pas de ta faute, Albus. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était un fou, ce mec, il lui manquait quelques cellules.. personne ne pouvait savoir. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. »

« - Je suis désolé.. parce que cela doit arrêter maintenant. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle voulut lever les couvertures et sortir de son lit, mais dès qu'elle se plia, son ventre lui fit mal.

« - Quoi? »

« - J'ai déjà préparé toute la paperasse pour votre transfert à Beauxbâtons. Vos parents sont au courant et d'accord. Dès que vous serez assez en forme, on viendra vous chercher pour le reste de vos études. »

« - … Quoi? Je.. non… pourquoi? » sa voix se fit petite, comme celle d'une gamine qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui imposait cela. Albus eut de la difficulté à ne pas se retourner.

« - C'est trop dangereux ici. Le cas Thomas ne sera sans doute pas le seul. Il y a plein d'adolescents qui sont en colère avec vous, miss McGonagall. Pour vous, Poudlard n'est plus une place sécuritaire. »

Ce que venait de dire Albus ne l'attristait pas, oh non, bien plus que cela. Elle n'eut même pas de larmes dans les yeux. Elle était trop choquée pour réagir convenablement.

« - C'est.. c'est parce que… parce que j'ai fait ces choses, n'est-ce pas? »

Moment de silence. Elle se tendit, attendant la réponse.

« - … Oui. Malheureusement, oui. »

« - Je m'excuse. Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas partir. Pourquoi me fais-tu partir, Albus? »

L'homme se tourna finalement et elle put voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Qu'il semblait terriblement fatiguée. Que ses rides, si peu nombreuses pourtant, semblaient se crever de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Elle comprit alors qu'il était fatigué de la surveiller. Qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

« - Un jour… un jour, vous comprendrez, sans doute. »

« - Ce que je comprends, surtout, c'est que tu es en train de me plaquer! Après tout ce que tu m'as dit! Tout ce que tu m'as promis… »

« - .. Minerva..! »

« - Va-t-en. »

« - Minerva… »

« - Tu es sourd ou merde? Je t'ai dit de prendre la porte! Ce n'était pas assez clair! »

Albus voulut répondre de quoi ; du moins, il ouvrit la bouche. Seulement, il la referma, secoua la tête, soupira de nouveau et partit. Lorsqu'elle fut seule dans l'infirmerie, Minerva prit le verre d'eau et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur, le cassant, avant de fondre en larmes.

Miss Schelaen tenta de la consoler, mais elle ne dirait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle figura donc qu'elle avait un traumatisme nerveux et fit accélérer son transfert à l'autre école de magie.

On n'entendit plus parler de Minerva McGonagall dès alors à Poudlard et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne en tant que professeure, bien des années après.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Simon Thomas, l'air dangereusement calme, ne bougeait pas dans sa chaise. Il avait même pris une attitude nonchalante et allait même jusqu'à prendre soin de ses ongles, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Simon Thomas! » fit Albus Dumbledore tout en frappant la surface de la table avec la paume de sa main. « Est-ce que vous écoutez ce que je te dis! »

« - Mais oui, Monsieur Dumbledore. Je n'aurais pas dû l'attaquer. J'en suis conscient, maintenant, et je regrette. »

« - Cela peut sembler étrange, mais je ne te crois pas! Tu sais que c'est passable d'expulsion! »

« - Ouais. »

« - Et que tes parents vont être contactés? »

« - Ouais. »

Albus grinça des dents. Rien ne semblait ébranler le jeune homme. Il prit donc son ton le plus menaçant, agrippa le menton de Thomas pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux et plissa les yeux. Cela sembla faire son effet car ce dernier eut l'air moins sûr de lui-même.

« - Je sais que je ne peux rien te faire, du moins physiquement, mais crois-moi, si je te vois approcher Minerva McGonagall ou n'importe quelle autre fille de trop proche, je vais m'assurer que ta vie va être un enfer. Suis. Je. Clair. »

« - Ou, oui! » fit Simon Thomas.

Albus le relâcha alors et, le traînant par la manche vers la porte, lui enleva sa baguette magique.

« - À présent, retourne dans ton dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. Ne prends pas de détour, ne parle à personne. Ne pense même pas à approcher une autre personne. N'oublie pas que j'ai ta baguette magique. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit.. »

Simon Thomas leva les mains, comme dans un signe de paix, puis sortit du bureau.

« - J'ai bien compris Professeur. Direct à mon dortoir et je ne bouge pas de là. C'est dans ma tête. » il fit ensuite un air coupable.

« - Très bien. »

Dumbledore le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'élève tourne le coin.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Vous pouvez le constater, changement d'écriture, n'est-ce pas?

Bref, il reste un épilogue et puis, fini!


End file.
